


Hunter and Prey

by SpankedbySpike



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-28
Updated: 2009-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-20 06:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpankedbySpike/pseuds/SpankedbySpike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is in charge of bringing back a wayward Jo to her mom and fails... John is waiting in the wing and correct the misgivings of his ways!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunter and Prey

**Author's Note:**

> Hunter and Prey
> 
> Well, here is my last entry, just in time to count... It is a different spanking pairing for me (yes, finally, a John-Dean...) and I hope it will be an enjoyable read for everyone.

Hunter and Prey, by SpankedbySpike  
Jo Harvelle, 16 - Dean, 22 - John Winchester (Pg-13, Word Count 3126)  
Dean gets a lesson in not losing his prey when hunting. Slightly AU, as Dean meets Jo before S2.  
Prompt: Blackmail for Luvspn December 2009 table at SPN_Spankings  
Dedicated to Atalantaj (a little John/Dean for the Holidays can't hurt) and Angelushot (relentless in her invitation and encouragement in writing more...)

 

"Jo, I can't let you go,, and you know it!" Dean was adamant. He wasn't going to put himself in hot water for Jo. He loved the girl, really. Sometimes, more than he should. But, disobeying Ellen, Bobby and especially his dad, wasn't on his to do list anytime soon.

"Please... Dean..." Jo tried her best pout, if it wasn't for the newly built resistance Dean had acquired to puppy eyes and distressed pouts with his own brother he probably would have caved. Right there.

"No, we’re heading back until you’re safe at home with your mom.” Dean said firmly.

“You suck, Dean. I can't believe I ever saw something in you!"

“You did? I knew you saw something in me! And Sam doubted my skills... I'll rub his nose in it, forever.” Dean smirked rather satisfied with himself.

"I'll deny it until my death. I hate you." Jo turned her back on Dean and tried to think of a way out of this predicament. She couldn't concentrate, tears of frustration were leaking from her stormy eyes, she was close to stomping her feet and throwing a tantrum but thought better of it. That would definitely kill the mature look she was trying to go for here.

 

Dean felt bad. He could see Jo slumped shoulders moving with suppressed sobs and felt like a cad for not being more helpful. He tried to snap himself out of it though. She was sixteen years old for God’s sake and had run away. Ellen had called all her hunting friends up to help search for her and Dean had been the one to find her. It was one of the first times John let him go off by himself on a hunt. Dean had already called his dad and Ellen, and was given the orders to meet up with his father in the morning. They would take Jo back to Ellen together. He was not about to disregard his father’s directions. It wasn’t worth it.

“Jo, let’s get going. We need to find a motel, it’s late.” Dean said sympathetically. He put his arm around her waist and led her to his car. She was just frustrated right now that she hadn’t gotten her way. He would talk to her and see what the problem was, why she took off in the first place. He didn’t know Ellen that well, but knew her enough to know that she wasn’t a bad mother. Jo didn’t have a real reason to run away. She wasn’t being abused or anything like that, that was for damn sure.

“Dean if you don’t let me go I’ll tell your dad about that trashy girl Stacy you hooked up with when the three of you were living here a few months back.”

“What about her?” Dean asked pushing Jo down into the passenger side of the car.

“How about the fact that she gave you Gonorrhea? Bet you didn’t know I knew, huh? My friend’s sister works at the clinic you went to. She recognized you, and told my friend who then told me.”

“You are trying to blackmail me, sweetheart?” Dean asked calmly closing the passenger side door and walking to the driver’s side. He got into the car. “It’s not going to work.”

“Why not?” Jo asked tartly.

“Because I’m an adult.” Dean reminded her. “Adults don’t get in trouble for stuff like that.”

“Right, I know John. He’d whip your ass for not using protection in the first place, regardless of you being an adult.”

 

“Whatever.” Dean rolled his eyes, to psyche Jo out, to show her that he wasn’t even the bit concerned, but seriously the brat had a point. Using protection during sex was something that had been drilled into him and Sam from the first time either one of them asked where babies came from. Dean was usually always prepared too, even thought he had a condom on him with Stacy, and just did not use that one time. Stacy, well, she was hot and they had been messing around for awhile and were both more than ready. And yeah, best not to show Jo his concern over the situation, because she was right. John Winchester would indeed whip his ass for not using protection, probably with his belt too, but nah, Jo couldn’t prove anything anyway.

“You aren’t going to keep me here, Dean Winchester.” Jo yelled.

“Watch me.” Dean patted Jo on the head and then looked out the windshield uncomfortably at the memory of his first and last experience with the clap, and the fear that John might somehow find out about it.

 

~~~ *** ~~~

 

John waited for his son at the Diner in a town about one hundred miles away from the motel, Dean had found last night. When Dean found Jo it was already after midnight and they were exhausted. Dean and Jo would wake up early and meet John in the morning. The seasoned hunter looked at the steaming mug of coffee in his hands, his cleaned plate, the discarded vest at his side, the notebook open on a busy page; every detail was hinting at a man that had waited for a while and was okay with it. The far booth was warm, away from the door but provided a clear view of the joint. John always needed to know what was going on around him even if he wasn’t on a hunt. The breakfast crowd has left and only few scattered patrons were finishing up their orders. Dean entered quickly, spotting his dad in seconds, knowing exactly where to look.

 

“Hi Dad.” Dean said weakly to his father, approaching the man slowly.

“Take a seat and tell me what happened.” The burly voice of John Winchester appeared even more gruff than usual. Rufus had found Jo this morning and John wanted an explanation as to how and why his son had lost her. Dean hadn’t told him about it until right before driving to meet his father and John knew the kid had been up longer than that with a missing Jo.

Dean dropped on the empty vinyl bench and went for the untouched glass of water in front of his father.

“I found Jo. And, I lost her.” He gulped some water. “She took off last night. It must have been right after I fell asleep. I trusted her to stay put. She even took my wallet! Glad she didn’t get the Impala. Guess, I didn’t give the girl enough credit.” Dean drank the rest of the water before returning his gaze to the serious one his dad was leveling on him.

“Why didn’t you call me right away?” John seemed perplexed and brought the coffee cup to his lips sipping it slowly, reveling in the strong taste.

“Dad I’m sorry. You know it took me two days to track her, I was so happy to find her. And now, I failed.” He ended with an unmanly whine and stared down at his slightly shaking hands in his lap.

John looked at his son and felt bad for the kid. He knew that the main thing was that Jo was safe and probably in her mother’s custody now, however, if John had been the one to find her he would have tied the girl up to ensure she didn’t escape. Dean should have made more of an effort to keep her in one place. Moreover, the boy should have called him as soon as he realized that Jo had taken off again, although Dean was a damn fine hunter the kid still had a lot to learn, and as much as John wanted to let this episode slide, it needed to be addressed. In their line of work, there was no room for error. When one finds their prey, they don’t let it escape, especially when it’s a fellow hunter’s kid. He was definitely unhappy with Dean at the moment.

“Son, you were entrusted with her safety and with a simple mission.”

“Yes Sir.” Dean said shamefully. “Dad, I just… I need another opportunity to show you that I can do this.”

“They’ll be other opportunities, but I’m not letting your mistake slide. Jo’s just a girl but imagine if you had caught something worse and it escaped before you could dispose of it, because you weren’t more careful.”

“I understand. Wait, what do you mean you’re not going to let my mistake slide?” Dean asked quietly, although he was pretty sure he knew what his father meant.

“Was thinking a spanking was in order.”

“What?” coughed the young man, sneaking a small look towards the rest of the diner just to verify no one had heard his father.

“You can’t honestly expect me to be commending you?”

“No, Sir. But uh, um, I am in my twenties now.” Muttered the young man, getting all worked up over the implications of John’s dark promise; anticipating a bottom warming from the senior Winchester was a pain all in itself.

“You hungry at all?” his dad asked with a perverse twist.

“Not anymore! Won’t be able to hold anything down, now.” His son said in a drawn breath.

“Then, let’s get this party started, son...” Only John Winchester would call an impending spanking, a party! Dean rolled his eyes to the sky wandering why he was putting up with this shit. Honestly, he wasn’t five anymore, adults don’t get spanked! But at the same time as much as he hated to admit it, getting a spanking from his father had always been a sure-fire way to demonstrate a point with him. He followed dutifully in the footsteps of his father, a longing look sent towards the pie rack and the beauties he wouldn’t taste now. He should have told his dad yeah, I’m starving and then order a pie. His last meal.

 

The walk to the motel room just wasn’t long enough. John wanted more time to determine the next course of action. He wondered if he was over reacting with the spanking thing. He glanced at his son who was following quite a distance behind. The kid looked miserable, but John suspected it was more from guilt, for screwing up in the first place than the threat of a spanking. It was another reason John had decided on the spanking. He knew how guilty his son felt for messing up and if his mistake wasn’t addressed Dean would carry the guilt and the boy didn’t need that. Dean needed to move on. There were other hunts and the spanking would help him move forward.

Dean looked at his father’s back. He wanted more time to feel like a man, knowing fairly well that soon he’d be a weeping youngster begging his dad to forgive him. Life sure sucked at times, but he deserved the spanking. He really had made a mistake with Jo. What's more, Dad never held grudges after a spanking had been administered; the spankee was forgiven and Dean wanted and needed that right now. He just felt so stupid for not being more careful with Jo.

 

They reached their destination; a small motel room, bare minimum furniture, clean walls and surfaces, made beds. Nothing to write home about, yet it felt so much like home. Dean knew instantly which bed was his, which chair John would claim, which side of the sink was reserved for his father’s toiletries. He turned to face his old man and emptied his pockets on the dresser.

John sat on the bed closest to the door, always the bed he chose when his children were with him. He glanced at his son. Dean was okay, he had his son back, and heck what was a spanking in the great scheme of things? It’s not like the kid needed an ass blistering, just a pointed reminder of his father’s teachings when it came to hunting, what was expected of him, and how important it was to stay on top of the game.

John looked at Dean again, noticing his wider shoulders, the muscles cording his back, the trim waist, the long and muscled legs, the manly stance; Dean had grown up and become a real soldier, almost unbeknown to him, it just happened. John couldn’t prevent the feeling of pride rising in him, the smug satisfaction of knowing he managed to do something right. He certainly had raised a good kid.

 

John didn’t see any point in dragging this out any longer. He settled his weight and posture on the side of the bed and called Dean over to him. His son turned and walked straight to his side, his eyes never leaving the floor, his jaw set in a grim but determined face.

“Over my lap...”John indicated quietly.

“Yes, Sir.” Dean answered while promptly setting his big frame over his father’s lap. It wasn’t very comfortable but he wasn’t there for a walk in the park, he could suck it up for the real pain…

John sat there for a minute, simply adjusting his child, kneading the tense muscles of his shoulders, and finding his voice. It had been awhile since he had disciplined Dean… Sam now, that was a whole different story.

 

“Why are you being punished Dean?” John asked sternly.

“I messed up. Had a clear objective but never really studied the opponent, underestimated the prey and let her take advantage of the mistake, Sir.” The young man added fast and to the point, eyes fixed on the run down carpet underneath him.

“Good. Do you believe that you deserve a spanking?”

There is a moment of silence and then a low “I know I do” is muttered. It is enough for the chastisement to start. John reached in front of Dean and popped the button on his jeans. He pulled Dean’s pants down to his ankles and Dean squirmed uncomfortably; the anticipation of being spanked was killing him. He just wanted it to start already and it did.

The first swat was loud, breaking the quiet of the room. John landed three more swats.

“Ouch, Daaad.”

“Sorry kiddo.” John said sympathetically. He had barely warmed up the cotton-covered backside in front of him. He continued with the spanking delivering four more stinging slaps.

 

The ache started to spread across his backside. Dean tried to stay relaxed but found himself squirming reflexively, as the hard swats continued.

John started in on his sit spot with lowly aimed smacks, leaving behind red palm prints that started to blend into a warm shade of red.

When Dean started to flinch uncomfortably, John reduced the speed of the spanking a bit, feeling bad for Dean, but he wasn’t done yet. In fact, they had barely gotten on track. He started to spank from side to side landing two swats on top of each other.

“Dad, wait, please.” Dean hissed in distress over the barrage of spanks that just kept on coming. He hated that somewhere along the way he had lost his bravado. It used to take a hell of a lot more spanking before Dean would even consider crying, and now that was the only thing he wanted to do.

 

John paused for a minute his hot hand resting on the white thighs in front of him.

 

“Breathe Dean, just breathe.” Together they slowed the rhythm of their breathing, but not the spreading of the inferno simmering under Dean’ skin. He was squirming a bit, but knew better than trying to cover his backside or plead for more leniency. “You okay, kiddo?” his father asked.

“Oh yeah, sure.” was Dean’s sarcastic answer. “Who needs to sit anyway?” Dean had just needed a minute to allow for everything to register, what he really wanted now was for the damn spanking to be over. He would learn from it and then they could move on.

“Let’s finish this up then.” John spoke with relief, if his son had in him to be a smart-ass he was all right. John started spanking again reigniting the previous burn, adding to its strength some scorching slaps covering the thighs, seat spot and bottom of his young son. Each hit was meaningful and well aimed, doubled here and there. The writhing man on his lap was attesting of the intensity of the lesson without any additional words needed.

 

Dean felt ashamed of how much struggle he was putting up. It was only a hand spanking, and his dad wasn’t even hitting as hard as he was capable of. Dean had worse growing up, so why was he feeling tears spring in his closed eyes? Of course there was the embarrassment of receiving a spanking at his age, the awkwardness of being almost bare in front of his dad, the freaking humiliation of not being able to take it like a man! The only thing that made the spanking bearable was thinking of Jo, Dean was relieved that she was safe and took a little pleasure in imagining her getting the same treatment from her mother that Dean was getting from his father at the moment. Dean didn’t have any resentment towards her anymore or towards his dad. His father knew what he was doing and even though the spanking was more than unpleasant, he knew he wouldn’t be bruised or traumatized in any shape or form. Dean was also quite conscious of the fact that he thought he deserved this. How could he let Jo get the best of him so stupidly? He hated how naïve he had been. He sure as hell wouldn’t make the same mistake in the future with his prey.

 

John finally slowed down the spanking, bringing Dean back from the subspace he had taken refuge in through encouraging words “You did well son… Almost over, Dean…” and with a final slap squarely on both aching cheeks he declared affectionately that the spanking was over and that penance had been made.

 

Dean stayed hunched over his dad’s lap for a moment, trying to stop the hiccupping and the tears still falling. He hadn’t been too vocal or begging, thank God for small mercies, but still he needed a little time to compose himself; Time gladly given by the old man. Slowly moving his feet and legs, he rose steadied by his father and ended up in a bear hug. Damn was he happy that was over… The smart pain experienced during the spanking turned into a dull ache sure to create plenty of discomfort in the event he had to sit anytime soon, but he was all right. Dean broke the hug and started to pull up his pants.

“Hold up Dean.” John said firmly. “Who’s Stacy?” He asked firmly.

“Uh…”

 

The end


End file.
